1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector for connecting an IC package with a circuit board, and particularly to an electrical connector including a low cost loading mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,162,685 issued to Tang, et al. on Apr. 24, 2012 discloses an electrical connector for interconnecting a chip module to a circuit board. The electrical connector comprises a retainer mounted on the circuit board; a load plate in a rectangular shape covering the chip module; a lever running through the retainer and the load plate for controlling the forward and backward rotation of the load plate. The load plate moves forwardly and then locks onto a screw of the circuit board so as to fix the chip module onto the circuit board. The load plate moves backwardly and then releases from the circuit board so as to remove the chip module from the circuit board.
However, the structure of the load plate and the retainer is complex and an abundant of material may be often removed and thereby wasted in manufacturing. This will directly result in much more additional costs to the overall manufacturing of the electrical connector.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.